


A work's escape

by Oooooooh_Witchy (one_big_dreamer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_big_dreamer/pseuds/Oooooooh_Witchy
Summary: Steve doesn't like paperwork, so he finds a way out





	A work's escape

Life in the Tower was like living in a bee nest. It was always busy. When you and Steve had decided to move in together you both had decided that the Tower was the best option.

Having a day off you decided to pay Steve a visit, as you did usually when you were free.

The gym, where you expected him to be, was filled with different members of the team, but Steve was nowhere to be found.

“What you looking for Doll?” Bucky asked panting, having just finished a sparring session with Natasha and Clint together.

Sweat was dripping down his body and his hair was sticking to his forehead, but he didn’t seem to mind it.

“Steve,” you answered. “You’ve seen him?”

“If I am right, he’s on his own floor, finishing some paperwork.” He grinned as he gave you the information.

Steve hated paperwork and would do anything to get away from it. Including being Tony’s lab rat.

“Thanks Buck, see ya.” And you walked quickly out of the gym, before any of them would decide they wanted to train with you.

-

You found Steve in the kitchen of the apartment at the table, bend over paperwork, just like Bucky had told you.

You walked up to him from behind, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head.

“Hey Steve.” Your voice sounded soft in his ears, a low grunt leaving him because of the paperwork Fury gave him.

Looking up from his work he gave you a little smile, which you returned and quickly pressed your lips on his.

He greedily took it, but upside down kissing seemed to be a whole lot more difficult than he had imagined.

“Trying to kiss yourself out of your work, Cap?” You giggled as you broke apart, but it quickly faded when you saw his lust blown eyes, the bright blue almost completely gone.

“C’mere sweetheart, you can sit on my lap until I am done working.”

He quickly shifted in his seat, wrapping an arm around you and pulled you in his lap.

The action had taken you by surprise and you let out a surprised squeal.

“What’s it Doll? Did I take you by surprise?” His voice was low and his lips were close to your ear, feeling his breath in your neck.

A feeling of pleasure swirled in your stomach and you knew what he wanted, but you were never the one to give in easily to him.

“Rogers, finish your work. Then we can have fun.” You said panting, still having the shock running through your veins.

He growled, nipping at your neck, his hands on the apex of both of your thighs.

“And what if I say no?Hmm?” He gave the sensitive skin a soft lick, making a sound come from your mouth he never thought you’d be able to make and it turned him on so fucking much.

You groaned when you couldn’t come up with an answer.

“What you gonna do then, huh, Sweetheart?”

His thumbs were making small circles close to your heat and you were pretty sure he could feel it.

“‘Cause if I am right you need a little help.” And he licked the same spot again, feeling his cock twitch when you made that little sound again.

“Steve, stop it.” You begged him, but it had no use.

His hands were getting closer and closer to your heat and within seconds he had you squirming in his lap.

One hand slipped into your jeans, not even bothering to unbutton them and pressed a finger against your clit, making you arch and a loud moan escaped your lips.

“You like that? You like that, Sweetheart? Talk to me.”

“Ye-yes.” You wanted to say more but the words were stuck in your throat.

He began to rub lazy circles, enough to give you pleasure, but just not enough to give you any stimulation.

“Steve, don’t tease me.” You let your head fall back against his shoulder.

You could feel his erection through his pants and wiggled a little, pressing your bum against it, hearing him groan loudly.

“You want to play it like that, Sweetheart?” And he pressed on your clit again, making you whimper.

“Steve-”

Before you could say more, his hands were of you and had you in his arms in bridal style and kissed you hungrily.

Once you were in the bedroom, he quite literally threw you on the bed and locked the door.

He was quickly on top of you, kissing down your neck and removed your shirt and sneaked a surprisingly cold hand under your bra, making you yelp a little.

Your hands sneaked down to the bulge in his pants, palming it.

Your actions made Steve stop what he was doing and you smiled.

“Doll, what are you doing?” His voice was dark and you felt yourself getting even wetter then you already were.

“Teasing you,” and you twisted your hand, his eyes rolling back.

“You’re gonna regret that,” he growled, quickly undoing you of the clothes that were left on you.

He slid a finger between your folds and chuckled.

“So fucking wet and I have barely touched you.”

He moved it up and down, but never touched your clit nor your entrance, making you writh beneath him, searching for the friction you wanted so badly.

Then all of sudden, he slid two fingers into you, a loud moan escaping you and your back arching heavily.

“What? Does that feel good?” He grinned and began to push his fingers in and out, chasing after your orgasm.

Moans fell from your lips non-stop and you could feel the tension build up in your stomach

“Steve-” but he already knew and you were exactly where he wanted you. Naked under him, on the edge of your orgasm.

And that is exactly when he pulled out.

A loud whine came from your mouth when he did that and you bucked your hips up.

He kissed you, pinning your wrist down with his hands and held your hips down with one of his thighs.

You tried to free yourself, but it was useless.

He chuckled at your attempt. “Well that is you get when you tease me Doll.”

You sent him a glare, but it didn’t last since you were so needy.

“You wanna cum?” He asked you and you nodded.

“Well if you want to,” he flipped both of you so you were sitting on one of his thighs. “You’ll be riding my thigh then.”

Figuring you have no other choice you start to move up and down his thigh.

The material of his pants gives you a strange sensation against your little bundle of nerves.

The feeling makes you moan and the longer you go on the closer you feel yourself to your orgasm.

You hear Steve whispering little praises in your ear as you get closer and all of sudden it washes over you.

Steve helps you come down from your high and lifts your chin between his thumb and index finger and places a soft kiss on your lips.

“How was that, Sweetheart?”

You chuckled at the question. “Amazing, but if I remember it right,” your hands traveled over his torso, down to where his pants were struggling to keep themselves in one piece and the force that was trying to pull it apart inside. “You have something that needs to be taken care of too.”

You quickly unbuttoned it and pulled the zipper down, letting his erection greet the freedom.

“You want to taste it?” He asked you, his voice so low, it send a shiver up your spine.

You shook your head. “Why don’t you come inside me?”

He kissed you, bending you down on the mattress.

The kiss was hungry and filled with need and want, especially from Steve’s side and while you were kissing, he quickly undid himself from any clothing.

“That is a lovely idea,” he answered, distracting you with a kiss, before entering you.

You moaned against his lips, bucking your hips up to get him to move inside you.

He picked the message up and started a slow pace that turned into a thundering pace.

Both of you were moaning messes and it didn’t take long for you to reach another orgasm, triggering Steve’s.

He spent himself completely inside of you, collapsing at your side he pulled you into his chest.

“I love you,” he whispered in you ear, before you both fell asleep.


End file.
